Pocky! Pocky!
by Psychopathe
Summary: ONE-SHOT! GerIta with OOC-ness and kissing scene!


Axis Powers-Hetalia

Hidekaz Himaruya

.

Pocky! Pocky!

-fleu-

.

.

"Doitsu~! Doitsuuuu~!"

Germany sudah tahu siapa yang datang dan berteriak seenaknya di kediaman miliknya.

Ia juga sudah memprediksi kalau sebentar lagi hari-harinya akan berubah drastis karena kedatangannya..

Italy.

"Ada apa Italy?" tanya Germany seraya membereskan sisa-sisa dokumennya.

Italy segera berlari mendekat ke arah Germany dengan kedua tangan yang di sembunyikan di balik punggungnya. "Aku baru belajar permainan yang seru ve!"

"Permainan?" Germany menatap Italy dengan bingung.

"Aku akan memperlihatkannya pada Doitsu asal Doitsu berjanji mau memainkannya bersamaku ve" ajak Italy dengan mata yang sumringah dan berbinar-binar.

Jujur saja, Germany agak penasaran dengan benda yang disembunyikan Italy itu. Tapi apa daya, Germany sibuk. Sekali bermain dengan Italy, maka itu artinya 'bermain seharian penuh!' Germany benar-benar sibuk kali ini, maka ia terpaksa menolaknya, "Maaf Italy, aku sibuk. Bermainnya lain kali saja."

"Kumohon vee~! Aku belum pernah mencobannya. Kumohon mainkan bersamaku sekali saja."

Aah, puppy-eyes Italy dikeluarkan. Senjata ampuh milik Italy memang selalu berhasil membuat Germany menuruti semua keinginannya.

"Ba-baiklah. Hanya sekali saja" katanya dengan semu merah di pipi.

"veveve~ Taraaaaa! Lihat ini Doitsu!" Italy memperlihatkan sesuatu yang di sembunyikannya sedari tadi, dan..

"Italy, i.. itu.."

"Ini Pocky!"

_Mein Gott.._

"Aku diajari cara bermainnya dengan kakak"

Mata Germany membulat seutuhnya. _What the fuck are they doing hell!_

"Maksudmu, kau dan kakakmu Romano.. mempraktekannya? Err.. Maksudku.."

"he? Tidak Ve! Aku melihat kakak bermain bersama Spain, setelah itu kakak memarahiku karena mengintip dan menyuruhku memainkannya bersama orang yang kusayangi ve."

Menghela napas lega, itu yang Germany lakukan sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu.

Orang yang paling apa katanya?

"M, maksudmu dengan orang yang paling kau sayangi?" Keringat dingin bercucuran menunggu jawaban si Pecinta Pasta.

"Tentu saja ve, aku sayang Doitsu~!"

Demi kentang yang rasanya tomat, jiwanya seakan lepas dari raganya! Ah, Germany _blushing _sepenuhnya.

"Ayo Doitsu~!" Tanpa persetujuan dari Germany, Italy menggigit bagian ujung Pocky yang dilapisi coklat dan mendekatkannya pada Germany.

Perlukah Italy mengajari Germany cara bermainnya?

Haha, Germany pasti mengerti.

Dengan perlahan Germany menggigit bagiannya. Dan Italy-pun mulai bergerak.

Krack.

Gigitan pertama.

Krack.

Gigitan kedua.

Krack.

Gigitan ketiga.

Lamaaaaaaaa! Itu yang dipikirkan Germany. Kau terlalu menghayatinya Italy!

Dengan tenaga seme-nya, Germany mulai ikut berpartisipasi menggitan kue pocky sampai ke titik final, bibir ranum Italy.

Krack.

Krack.

Krack.

Satu gigitan terakhir, dan..

Germany seutuhnya melahap bibir mungil Italy.

"Nnnh.. Doitsuu.."

Ada celah! Germany langsung menyeruak masuk ke mulut giginya satu per-satu dengan sensasi rasa coklat yang manis disetiap sudut mulutnya. Ia mengajak Italy berperang lidah, hei! apa Italy mengerti yang seperti itu?

"Ahn.. Do..itsu," erang Italy dalam setiap pergerakan Germany.

Germany semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia memeluk Italy dengan erat dan mendorong kepala Italy agar ia dapat meraih lebih dalam lagi mulut Italy.

"D, Do.. ahn.. mmh-"

Italy kewalahan. Jelas saja, dalam –permainan ini, dia uke! Italy hanya bisa melingkarkan lengannya sampai Germany puas menikmati bibir dan mulutnya.

Untungnya Germany sadar kalau Italy sudah amat membutuhkan oksigen. Maka tak beberapa lama kemudian Germany melepaskan ciumannya.

Segera setelah itu, Italy langsung menarik napas dalam-dalam. Paru-parunya sudah sangat kekurangan udara.

"Haah, Doitsu, hebat sekali. Apa Doitsu sudah sering melakukannya?"

Germany memeluk Italy-nya lembut. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu sejak dulu aku menginginkan hal ini. Terimakasih kasih sudah memulainya terlebih dahulu, aku terlalu malu untuk.."

Cuuuup~!

Italy mengecup singkat bibir Germany.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Doitsu katakan. Tapi aku tahu satu hal, Doitsu juga mencintaiku!"

"Tentu saja Italy. Aku sangat mencintaimu"

"Aku juga cinta Doitsu~!"

"Ya, aku tahu."

END

Dan begitulah seterusnya, mereka mengulang kembali kegiatan 15 menit yang lalu, kemudian Germany yang menggendong Italy a la bridal style. Dilanjutkan dengan pembantingan tubuh Italy secara kasar ke ranjang milik mereka berdua. Dan-

Author terpaksa menamatkan fic ini dengan tidak elit sebelum berubah rating menjadi 'M'

**END**- yang sesungguhnya.


End file.
